


Ты для меня, я для тебя

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: - Маркус, ты знаешь, что мой тириумный насос тебе подойдёт?- Нет?..- Теперь знаешь.- Нет.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Ты для меня, я для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50915822261_487a466567_o.jpg)

__


End file.
